


Be the Light

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Picnic, Stargazing, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Tokiya's birthday finally arrived, but funnily enough, Otoya hasn't been around to join with the day's celebrations. That's because he's spent the entire day planning his own surprise for his special someone, and now is the time to reveal all that hard work...





	Be the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Tokiya~! This year, Otoya and I teamed up for this one! ^^

The day had been strangely relaxing for Tokiya. Ever since The Great Curry Feast they'd collectively hosted for Otoya's birthday earlier in the year, it had gotten him continuously wondering what would happen on his own. And while there had been a feast for him today, which had been more to his taste; basically, a healthier option than Otoya's was, the strange thing had been that Otoya had not been present for the gathering. Tokiya knew he hadn't had any plans, as he'd seen him for a good part of the early morning (which had also been a bit of a surprise since he wasn't known to be an early riser), so it somewhat bothered him to not see his energetic boyfriend prancing around in excitement as Tokiya's birthday played out.

While he had offered to help with cleaning things up after the meal, Masato had promptly forced him to relax and let the others do the work. But relaxing had been hard when your thoughts were constantly filled with almost worrying ideas on what on Earth your boyfriend was doing when he was rightfully supposed to be by your side, celebrating.

When the sky grew dark and the stars came out to decorate the night, only then did Tokiya manage to find his flight risk of a lover. Bumping into each other in the halls, Otoya simply grinned and gave Tokiya a crushing hug.

"Come on, I've gotta show you something!"

Tokiya had no chance to respond as Otoya took hold of his wrist and proceeded to drag him outside. He took him up to the tallest hill on the grounds of where they were staying, and once his eyes landed upon the picnic blanket and basket laid out for them both as well as Otoya's guitar, did it dawn on Tokiya what Otoya had been busy doing all day while the others took over hosting his celebration. He took a seat beside Otoya, who probably couldn't stop grinning at him even if he tried to, and in a silence of their own, the two proceeded to eat their way through the small picnic.

Once the picnic was finished off, Otoya switched places with the basket, cuddling up to Tokiya's side and linking their arms, lacing their fingers together before they both laid back on the grass and looked up at the night sky. The stars glittered like jewels and it was one of the most breathtaking views Tokiya had the privilege of seeing with his own eyes. Views like this seemed hard to come by it seemed these days - that and his other privileged view was having Otoya curled up to him in any position, any location, any activity possible.

He turned to look at the guitarist with that thought, squeezing their hands just that slight bit more before bringing his gaze back to the stars. He heard his partner shift and turn onto his side.

"Hey, Tokiya? What do the stars make you think of?"

"What do they make me think of? Hmm...well, I suppose jewels for one thing. Why do you ask?" He glanced over to Otoya to see him blushing while having his own gaze averted downward, his free hand mildly picking at random blades of grass.

"I just wondered..." his blush spread over his cheeks, nearly connecting on the bridge of his nose and making him look even more of an adorable sight than Tokiya was able to put into words. He suddenly looked up to meet his eyes, a shy grin yet an excited glimmer in those eyes as he sat up, leaning over his boyfriend slightly, "Do you want your present now?"

"You didn't have to get me anything".

"I didn't".

"Or make anything".

Otoya rolled his eyes and Tokiya chuckled as he went to retrieve his guitar, setting it comfortably in his lap and strumming the strings to check the tuning. Tokiya watched those fingers fumble with the instrument, the same fingers that had unbuttoned his shirts and tore his belt buckles open, had traced over his skin all the while he'd been trained on an expression only those crimson eyes gave to him and him alone.

"I-I don't know how well you'll respond to this but...I suppose this is Tokiya's Birthday Song~! Hehe~ B-But there's also something...else...for its purpose. Wow, I've never been this nervous to sing to you since the academy days, ha! ...Alright, here goes nothing..."

Otoya began to strum the guitar, and soon Tokiya's ears were filled with those beautiful accompanying vocals he knew so well.

_Would you take my hand?_

_Nice and slow_

_And dance with me in the moonlight's glow_

_Would you walk with me?_

_Or would you rather run?_

_We'll be wild and free_

_All day in the summer sun_

_And if a moment came_

_Where I'd spend my whole life with you_

_If I got down on one knee_

_Would you allow me to?_

_If I said that I love you_

_I know you'd say it back_

_You're the one true reason_

_I still have my life on track_

_There's no doubt in my heart_

_Babe I know it sounds dumb_

_But will you please marry me_

_And forever be my number one?_

Tokiya's eyes widened as he listened closely to the lyrics, and realisation hit him soon after Otoya finished his tune and was soon hugging his guitar tightly, his earlier blush having definitely spread to pretty much the rest of his face. He was unsure of how to approach Tokiya now, now the words were out of his mouth. How long had Otoya been planning this exactly? He knew he had very much improved on his lyric writing, but surely he hadn't done that in the spur of the moment for today, had he?

Tokiya sat up as Otoya reluctantly set his guitar aside, allowing for Tokiya to grab his shoulders, "How much of that did you mean, exactly?"

Otoya's gaze was anxious, almost fearful, and Tokiya couldn't blame him one bit. What he'd just done was something that would change them forever from this moment on. And both of them knew it. But...was this what they wanted? Had they really been dating this long for this subject to finally enter one of their brains? Not that Tokiya hadn't possibly thought of being married to Otoya before, but it was a massive step to take and were they even ready? Though he supposed being in your mid-late twenties wasn't a bad age to get married at; they weren't the young academy teen students they had been when they'd first met, of course.

"T-Tokiya...? I-I know it's sudden and I probably should've kept my mouth shut but I-I meant it all. If there's one person in this world I'd want to spend the rest of my life with, it's you! I don't care what anyone thinks of it, that's my dream now! I'm already an idol, I found out the truth about my parents, I have some of the most amazing friends in the world, wh-what more could I ask for than to finally marry the person I fell so deep in love with...? B-Because no matter how hard I try, I won't ever stop feeling this way! I love you Tokiya Ichinose...and standing at an altar to take your name would most certainly be the happiest day of my life... So..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small royal purple box, prying open the lid to show off a glittering purple gem encrusted within a polished silver ring, "...w-will you? Marry me, I mean...heh~..."

Tokiya stared at the ring with a mixture of shock and surprise, begging to reach out and do too many things at once; embrace Otoya, sob like a child with happiness, put that gorgeous ring on his finger, kiss his guitarist senseless and top the whole night off with some sexy time back in the bedroom- _Calm down, Tokiya. _He took a deep breath, one step at a time.

He closed the box, making Otoya gasp, but before the initial hurt could kick in, Tokiya pulled him into an embrace and whispered one single word into his ear that set the redhead off into a series of thankful sobs, effectively wettening their kiss when he moved to proceed with the motion. He then pried the box from his grip, opening it once more and finally slipping the ring onto his finger. With a soft chuckle, he had Otoya settled comfortably against him once more, laying back on the grass gazing up at the stars.

"...Shouldn't I be taking your name since you're the one who proposed?" He suddenly questioned as his fingers ran through Otoya's wild hairstyle (he swore he was resembling a lion more than a dog these days).

"Women can propose to men and still take their names, Tokiya~"

"Touche". 

"Besides, I always thought Ichinose Otoya sounded better than Ittoki Tokiya, hehe~"

"Heh, I suppose that does sound better, in all honesty... Thank you, by the way, for tonight. I...I missed you when all the others were there, you had me a little worried until I saw all this. I really don't deserve you, Ittoki Otoya~... I should never be this deserving of someone so special..."

"T-Tokiyaaaa~ You're gonna set me off crying again!"

Otoya shifted to curl up closer and hide his face against Tokiya's heartbeat as the vocalist simply smirked and continued to stroke through his partner's hair. Birthdays often came with wishes, as kids are always taught from the young ages. Tokiya had never really been one to believe in such things, but on this birthday he decided to believe that he had received one of the best wishes to ever come true. Engaged to the man who had once been a constant annoyance turned the love of his life; Otoya had been right, what more did they both need now other than to spend the rest of their days with one another?

_Sometimes it takes a while. Sometimes it comes in unexpected ways. But, eventually, you'll find someone who will turn your life around like no other. You don't have to gain romantic feelings, but they'll always be the light that lit up your life and shaped your world for the better. Distances can separate us, but we'll always find a way around whatever the world may throw at us. So long as you have someone by your side, you're going to be just fine. That I can promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from one of Tokiya's songs ^^ It's a pretty adorable song~  
Song was written by me (feel free to laugh), and ending quote/message was also my own


End file.
